


Sucking up to the pundit

by MattyR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyR/pseuds/MattyR
Summary: A quick encounter before the game.
Kudos: 10





	Sucking up to the pundit

Jamie Carragher sat in his “dressing room”, i.e. a side office in the stadium, with his legs spread wide and each arm rested on the chair His head was tilted back, the collar of his crisp white shirt, wrapped in a dark tie, cutting into his thick neck. He was due live on air in a few minutes so was fully dressed in his usual sharp fitted suit, shirt and tie. A deep groan escaped his throat as the brunette head between his legs swallowed his cock whole. He held the head there, his fingers entwined in the dark hair. He could feel the man under him struggling to breath, chocking on his cock but Jamie still held him there until man was clawing at his legs through the material of his suit trousers. Jamie let go suddenly as the man on his knees spat out his cock. 

“You said you wanted it Mount! You know how I like it!” Carragher’s thick accent tearing up the words as he smiled and leaned forward to raise Mason Mount’s smooth chin with his index finger. The footballer’s face was red to match his now streaming eyes, contrasting against deep blue of the Chelsea kit. He looked up at the man leaning over him, his hair kept short and neat sprinkled with grey, the same grey that now comprised most of this stubble. Jamie was older but he had never looked better, he seemed to have grown into his face since his prime as a player. He was a striking man: tall, athletic, angular features with a twinkle in his eye, Mason was hooked. 

“I do!” Mason panted through deep breaths noticing his cock seemed to feel harder than it ever had.

“Then shut up and suck my dick you little bitch!” Jamie demanded sitting back again, his impressive cock sticking out through his open zipper.

Mason grabbed the thick meat in his hand and worked it. Jamie really did have a nice cock; thick, long, heavy in his hand but with a perfect amount of flexibility when hard to perfectly fill your throat, and it just looked good - some cocks just do. He loved the feel of the older man's hot flesh under his tight grip, firming and relaxing his grip rhythmically as his hand slide along the length. As much as he wanted to be on his knees here all day worshipping this stud and his perfect cock, he had a day job watched by millions of people and they only had a few minutes. He took the head in his mouth, the inside of his lips and tongue massaged the slick head while his hand was still working the shaft. The taste of the pundit’s precum filled his mouth - a taste he loved to work for. 

Jamie loved the feeling of power he had over one of the hottest young English players in the Premier League, plastered across bedroom walls up and down the country. What would everything think if they knew Mason Mount the new hot young player; with his dark brown eyes, perfect skin, winning smile and boyband hair, was a dirty little cock sucker, desperate to gag on Jamie Carragher’s dick?

Carragher moaned in satisfaction, the lad sure knew how to suck a dick. Mount let the cock slide further and further down his throat, pulling back up the shaft before taking it back down. He pushed himself down taking the whole of Jamie down his throat holding himself there this time - Jamie happy to let the cocksucker get to work now he knew his place. 

The commentators phone suddenly vibrated pulling him from the moment. He reached into his jacket's inside pocket pulling out the still vibrating phone. Mason took the dick out of his mouth as Jamie went to answer. 

“What the fuck, did I tell you to stop?! Suck it lad!” His accent even stronger when angry.

“Alright?! How’s it going?!” Carragher answered the phone as he felt his dick buried inside Mount’s mouth once again.

Mount was a little reluctant, he had thought Jamie would want to stop. He looked up at the older man, cock stretching his lips, deep brown eyes hoping to see him looking down, but Jamie was fully engrossed in his conversation. The player wanked the cock up and down with a slight twist motion, not letting the head escape his mouth wanting a reaction. He could taste more precum now - Jamie might be trying to ignore him but his cock gave him away.

“I’m on air in a few minutes mate, can we talk about it properly after?” Jamie continued to the caller; his dick still stuffed down Mason Mount’s throat. 

“Mmmhmmm” the pundit muttered down the phone.

Mason slowed his jerking and started circling his tongue around the head painfully slowly, “Y-yeah” Jamie managed, the little shit knew exactly how to distract him, forcing his free hand to tighten around the arm of the chair. 

Precum was flowing freely into Mount's mouth now, he knew Carragher was close. Mason moved to jerking Jamie’s meat rapidly, holding his mouth around the head. The older man was struggling to shake the caller as Mount brought him to the edge. The young player slurped on the head of his dick as he wanked with increasing speed as he felt Jamie reaching the point of no return. Jamie moved the phone away as he let out a deep groan of satisfaction through a clenched jaw feeling himself empty into Mason’s mouth. Mount felt a thick load shoot into his mouth coating his tongue and flowing down his hungry throat- the prize he was desperate for. 

“Y-Yeah everything is fine mate!” Carragher lied pulling himself into some sort of composure to respond to his caller while Mason continued to eagerly milk him dry, “I’ll call you after the game….. ok, ok bye!”.

“You little fucker!” Carragher laughed taking hold of his cock from Mason and smacking it against the players smooth cheek who shot a beaming smile in response. 

He stuffed himself back into his trousers, with a little trouble, and checked his watch “Fuck! We need to go!”

The two tidied themselves up. Mason wiped the cum left on his cheek by Carragher, licking it off the back of his hand. 

“Looks like you missed a little!” Jamie smirked nodding to the top left of Mount's shirt.

“Fuck! I will have to get a fresh one!” 

“No!” Jamie snapped, He paused to gather his cum from Masons shirt on his thumb, “I want to see you out there with my cum on your shirt”, he pushed his thumb into Masons sight part lips, Mount instinctively sucked the cum off, “Ok?!” Jamie finished, eyes locked with the younger man as he removed his thumb - Mason sucking on it to the last moment.

Mount nodded in response.

“Good lad! Now get the fuck out of here, I've got work to do!” 

Carragher turned to look at himself in the mirror with a smug grin plastered across his face. He straightened his tie and adjusted his still semi swollen cock in his trousers before heading off to pitch side.


End file.
